


Huttese

by damndameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damndameron/pseuds/damndameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin are sent on a mission to the Outer Rim to track a shipment of slaves containing an important Senator.<br/>Then there's this really hot girl on Tattoine and Anakin's out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Happy Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Divergence - partly post-AotC, where Chancellor Velorum returns to power after a transmission from Darth Sidious is intercepted by spies for the Senate. The Jedi are going good (and much less crazy than before), the Separatists are no more, and the galaxy is at peace. Padmé is happily married to a Senator after awkwardly rejecting Anakin's hormonal advances.

'We're here on a diplomatic mission.' Obi-Wan sighs into the comlink. 'To talk with the Senator.'

  
'Senator?' comes the fuzzy electronic reply. There is a brief string of muffled conversation. 'Who's that?'

  
Obi-Wan sighs again and looks over to his companion. He forgets that Anakin finds no entertainment in political humour. 'Senator Jolio Qerribu?' He lulls back into the less-than-soft leather chair and puts his hands behind his head.

  
'Never heard of him.'

  
Obi-Wan rolls his eyes.

  
'Who are you, anyway?' the voice sniffs.

  
'Jedi Masters.'

  
There is a pause on the other end of the comlink. Obi-Wan can hear low muttering and wonders who is checking this in. 'Fine. Docking bay 94.' There is a soft click as the transmission ends and Obi-Wan leans back.

  
'Masters?' Anakin smirks.

  
His Master smiles and tuts. 'It's easier than calling you a Padawan. They could take it is a weakness. And on a mission like this, weaknesses are all we need.'

He sighs. Obi-Wan is sick and tired of these missions. All he and Anakin ever do since the fall of Sidious is track former Separatist activity. It's boring as Kriff and a bored Anakin Skywalker is not fun.

  
'What exactly does this mission entail?' Anakin asks as they begin their descent. His fingers flick across the controls like lightning and his master is never quite sure he's doing it right. The ship begins to jolt and Obi-Wan does not feel comfortable.

  
'Did you listen to any of the briefings?' Obi-Wan can't believe it.

  
'Not one.' Anakin almost smirks as they begin the landing sequence. The ship shakes a little and Obi-Wan grabs hold of his seat, rattled as always. Flying with Anakin Skywalker in the pilot seat is no walk in the park.

  
Noticing his Master's disturbance, Anakin looks across and grins. 'Scared, Master?'

  
'Of course not,' Obi-Wan chides. He shivers. 'Just not... comfortable.' He closes his eyes as the ship hits the ground with a resounding jolt and sighs. Without opening his eyes, he swipes his Padawan across the head. 'You, Anakin, will be the death of me.'


	2. A Wretched Hive...

'Mos Eisley.' Anakin grins as he walks dreamily through the streets, dusted with early twilight. 'Never thought I'd find myself here.'

  
'You know this place?' Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. He could never forget that Anakin spent a large amount of time on this sandy hellplanet, but they had never really talked about his travelling habits.

  
'Know it?!' Anakin turns to walk in front, gesticulating wildly. 'Master, I spent my childhood dreaming about coming here!' He smiles and lets out a short, loud laugh. 'This - this is where I'd dream of - of flying away.' he says, more thoughtfully. 'From all the slavery and misery here, somewhere else. I'd come here, buy a ship - a good, expensive Corellian one - and I'd fly me and Mom out to Naboo, or Takodana, or Iego, or some other nice place, and we'd be free.' He ends quieter and his friend places an arm around his back.

  
'I know this must be hard for you, Anakin.' Obi-Wan says quietly. 'I will try my hardest to keep the mission enjoyable and light-hearted.'

  
'You? Light-hearted?' Anakin snorts, chuckling.

  
'Hey!' His Master interjects, playing offended.

  
'Whatever. I'm starving, let's go find a Cantina.' he grins.


	3. ...of Scum and Villainy

Obi-Wan hates cantinas. Bars, he can stand. Kriff, he can deal with nightclubs if he really has to, and he's 'dealt with' some of the dodgiest Coruscanti ones, so anything else would be pretty tame. But this hot, smelly Bestine cantina is something else. It's even worse than the one they visited in Mos Eisley last night.  
Patrons, of all shapes and sizes, crowd around the central bar, with weapons, of all shapes and sizes, rather too close at hand. Without turning his head, he murmurs to his Padawan. 'Keep your eyes open and your hand at your lightsaber.'

  
'Master, it's me.' Anakin grins, holding his hands out and stepping backwards into the crowd. His Master feels that he is playing it too safe, that he'll get them both killed pretty soon, but he doesn't reply, only rolls his eyes and strides forward to the counter, his Padawan in his wake.

  
Now armed with two (fairly) harmless drinks, the two make their way over to a booth. Sitting opposite Anakin, Obi-Wan sighs and leans back in his seat. It's hard and wooden, but after a (very long) day of standing up and walking around, any seat is comfortable.

  
The Senator, as they discovered, was less of a Senator, and more of a crime lord puppet, their way of having a say in the Galactic Senate, without having to go anywhere. Kriff, Senator Qerribu was accompanied by two Hutt warlords, seven pig-like guards, and more than thirty other armed creatures, hardly necessary for an ambassadorial visit from the Jedi. The pig things seemed to be guarding the Senator, rather than protecting him; as if, if he gave the wrong answer, they would jab him with one of their axes, or worse.

  
So it was with tired eyes that Obi-Wan took in his equally exhausted Padawan, chugging away like there was no tomorrow.

  
'Anakin,' Obi-Wan chuckled. 'Calm down, it won't be taken away from you.' His Padawan finishes the slimy green beverage with a slurp and a short intake of breath and wipes his hand across his mouth.

  
'No, Master, I'm just really thirsty.' Anakin sighed, breathless from his chugging.

  
'Anakin, there was plenty of water throughout the day.' Obi-Wan sighs disapprovingly. His Padawan has never been one to follow natural order.

  
'You think I'd drink that?' He raises an eyebrow, and begins to smirk when Obi-Wan looks at him, confused.

  
'Well, yes...' Obi-Wan trails off.

  
'Wait - Master, you didn't drink it, did you?' Anakin begins to laugh.  
'I did...'

  
Anakin can't control his mirth and rocks back and forward, giggling like a child. 'It's - it's - they just - take it from - from the trough outside,' he laughs wildly. 'It's the one the - animals drink from!'

  
His Master could not look more disgusted. And this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Disgust is his second nature.

  
'So the froth on the top-' Obi-Wan grimaces. 'That's - oh, don't tell me.' He buries his face in his hands. 'By the force, Anakin, why didn't you tell me?'

  
'I did!' Anakin is still laughing. 'But you were too busy listening to the Senator!'

  
'Good gods- ugh -' Obi-Wan shudders.

'We're Jedi scum, they rank us just below slaves and just above rancors.' Anakin smirks  

'Let's talk about something else before I vomit into this cup.'

  
'I wonder where that came from..' Anakin suggests dreamily, looking at the cup.

  
'Stop. I'm thirsty and I will drink whatever.' After a cheeky look from his Padawan he adds 'excluding material coming from other animals.'

  
'Good to make that clear. So, Master, the mission?' Anakin rests his elbows on the table, his eyes almost droopy.

  
'Yes. Well, after that interesting... reception, if you will, I'm not really sure what to say.'

  
'The original mission was to find Senator Kina Alintu in a transport of illegal slaves on their way to the spice mines of Kessel and free the whole party.' Anakin recites. His Master looks at him quizzically. 'I - read it on your datapad.' He rolls his eyes.

  
'Ah.' Obi-Wan sighs. 'Well, to continue, we expected Senatorial support whilst on Tatooine, but it is now clear that we have none.'

  
'If anything, they'll oppose us. The Hutts are well known slave lovers. They won't let us free a whole shipment just because the Order told us to.' Anakin sighs, sounding surprisingly like Obi-Wan.

  
'Resisting official Jedi orders just because they come from Master Windu? Who does that remind me of?' Obi-Wan chuckles.

Anakin shakes his head, laughing a little. His antics as a rebellious Padawan are the stuff of Temple legends. Only last week he had to be rescued ('Obviously I could have saved myself, just thought it would be more fun to watch you to do it for me') by Master Kenobi after flying one of the official Jedi ships into an Anarchist area of the city and crashing it in a bar. The local thugs had cornered him and if it hadn't been for Obi-Wan to the rescue, the remains of Padawan Skywalker would be nailed to the walls of The Coruscanarchist nightclub.

  
'This will be trickier than I had thought.' Obi-Wan looks across the bar to pass some time. 'Any ideas?'

  
'We could ask the local dealers if they know anything?' Anakin suggests. 'I know plenty of people back in Mos Espa who'd be happy to trade information.'

  
'Ah, exchanges in Mos Espa.' Obi-Wan mutters. 'I remember someone who loved those.' They both smile at the memory of that day. Everyone had doubted Qui-Gon's clairvoyance, but in the end, here Anakin was, almost a Jedi.

  
'Well I'm sure Watto knows something. He always does.' Anakin half-laughs.

  
'How long would it take to get from here to Mos Espa?' Obi-Wan asks.

  
'Not too long, we could go tonight and get there in the morning.' Anakin shrugs. Their ship is fast - a Corellian freighter, not huge, but large enough for comfortable living space for the two Jedi and their droids. An astromech was more than necessary on a ship like this and Threepio insisted on coming 'to make sure Artoo doesn't blow you all up.'

  
'That's the one good thing about Tatooine,' Obi-Wan says dryly. 'Transportation.'

  
'Except when you're lost in dune seas.' Anakin adds. 'That sure is a bummer.'


	4. New Friends

'Threepio, Artoo, you stay here again,' Anakin instructs the droids.

'Certainly, Master Anakin.' the droid replies. 'I would be more than happy to guard the ship while you and Master-'

'Thanks, Threepio.' Anakin interrupts, grinning as he finishes fastening his obi around his waist. 'We'll be back soon.'

He runs down the ramp and joins Obi-Wan in the docking bay. The Jedi Master is talking to a tall, slimy creature that Anakin doesn't recognise. When he notices his Padawan, Obi-Wan turns and beckons him over. Anakin jogs over catch up.

He catches the end of the conversation. '...you'll be quite safe... my Padawan learner... Here he comes.' He smiles broadly at Anakin. 'Anakin! Good to see you.' He nods to his Padawan who vows his head in greeting to the stranger. 'This is Jerdin Tyu. Mr Tyu, Anakin Skywalker, my Padawan.'

'Hello.' Anakin nods awkwardly. The other creature looks him up and down, narrowing its reptilian eyes.

'Skywalker?' he repeats in a distorted voice. 'Son of-'

'Shmi. Shmi Skywalker.' Anakin cuts in. He clears his throat and looks around awkwardly.

Tyu doesn't say anything and this makes literally everything 100 times worse. Obi-Wan facepalms himself for putting his Padawan in such an awkward position. Visiting Tatooine was hard enough, what with the memories of his mother, and the sand, without some stranger bringing it all up again.

Behind the wall of their legs, Obi-Wan grasps Anakin's hand and squeezes it comfortingly. A small smile appears on his Padawan's lips and he turns to his Master.

'Do we have any plans for today, Master?' he asks brightly, not quite wanting to let go of the hand just yet. Obi-Wan has ridiculously soft hands - but then so would anyone who spends so much time doing nothing.

Obi-Wan looks across to Tyu. 'We were just going to find a cantina to discuss the best places to buy and sell shipments of slaves.' he looks with a steely gaze at Anakin. 'So feel free to amuse yourself this morning. I'll comm you when we're finished.' He nods as a conversation ender, prompting Anakin to do the same, turning slowly and heading towards the outskirts of the city, in search of one particular parts trader.


	5. ...and Old Friends

'Boy?' comes the harsh voice of the trader.

'Watto.' Anakin almost smirks, nodding formally.

'What are you doing here?' Watto spits. 'Why? Where your Jedi friends?'

'Obi-Wan's on a mission in the centre of town.' Anakin explains. Watto grimaces almost comically.

'What can I do for you today? I presume you not here for chatter.' Watto sniffs.

'No, actually, I need to talk about a shipment of slaves.' Anakin says firmly.

Watto's face changes as he takes this in. 'Slaves, huh?' He frowns. 'I not telling you anything, Jedi or no Jedi. You know crazy gambling man never make me talk, I no talk for you either.' he grumbles.

'You know about them?' Anakin asks, almost passionately. Being in this incarcerating shop reminds him only too well of the harshness of slavery, and only increases his urge to free the slaves here.

'No.' Watto folds his arms.

'Please, Watto. There's a senator among them in great danger.' Anakin is firm, with a little help from the force.

'I tell you this - and what do you give me?' Watto folds his arms and raises an eyebrow.

Anakin almost smiles. He has come prepared. Fishing his hands deep into his leggings pockets, he pulls out a small, flat blue stone and holds it out to Watto in the palm of his hand. Watto looks from the stone to the boy, back to the stone, back to the boy, unimpressed.

'You give me stone?' Watto spits. 'Secrets for stones? What, boy, you still a baby?' Anakin stiffens.

'This is a magical stone that will give you better sleep at night.' Anakin grins at his impressive memory of his former owner's predicaments.

'Magic stone.' Watto repeats, unimpressed. 'You give me magic stone?'

'It works, honestly, it completely healed my insomnia. You put it on your chest at night, then you sleep.' he reasons. 'The Healers gave it to me, and now I give it to you. In return for information about the slaves.'

After a minute of staring, Watto turns around and calls into the backyard: 'Girl! Get in here!' And the words are harsh and familiar and they sting.

_And the girl runs in and she is dirty and tired and smiling and messy and beautiful and Anakin doesn't know what to say._

'Hello there.' she beams at Anakin.

'Hello.' Anakin responds, a little hoarse.

'Are you a Jedi?' she asks, eyes wide. She can't be less than seventeen, yet she looks so young. And at the same time, so painfully old.

'Enough, enough,' Watto yells in Huttese. 'Now, you lie down, girl, and boy, you put stone on her chest and see what happens.'

The girl looks a little startled, but obeys, her soft, plain dress spreading across the floor as she looks up expectantly.

'Give her stone, then.' Watto sniffs.

'Do you understand basic?' Anakin asks hesitantly.

'Yes.' she smiles.

'Ok, so you have to put this on your chest, and it makes you fall asleep.' he explains, a little awkwardly. 'Don't worry, nothing and will happen, I just wanna trade it and Watto wants to check it works.'

The girl smiles. 'Of course.' she half-laughs, taking the stone and placing it on her chest. Within seconds she is asleep, breathing deeply.

'See?' Anakin raises an eyebrow.

'Hm. I could use sleep.' Watto shrugs. 'She cannot. She needs carry on.' he grumbles, kicking her side to wake up. She jolts awake and looks up at Watto, smiling.

'Shall I go back to cleaning the-' she begins, standing up.

'Yeah, yeah, go on.' Watto hurries her out of the room.

'So the trade?' Anakin asks slyly.

'Oh? The slaves?' Watto folds his arms.

'You tell me what I want, and I give you the sleeping stone.' Anakin says firmly.

'I only tell you what I know.' Watto says moodily.

'Which is?' Anakin asks expectantly.

'They - they here. In Mos Espa. They traded at the Pod Race in two days.' He holds two fingers up.

'Where?' Anakin insists. 'Where are they?' So they're not on the way to Kessel... or not yet.

'Not telling.' Watto shakes his head.

'Are they with the Hutts?' Anakin continues.

'Not telling.' Watto repeats, but with a sideways glance that assures the positive.

'Thank you.' Anakin bows. He hands Watto the stone and heads out of the shop, head full of plans.

'Bye then!' Watto yells sarcastically.

'Who was that?' the girl asks in Huttese.

'Old slave of mine, bought by Jedi.' Watto grumbles. 'Wants to know about the slaves going to Kessel. Go back to work.'

'He IS a Jedi!' she exclaims, smiling wide. 'Wow!'

'Back to work!' Watto shouts, sending her scampering back into the backyard, still smiling.


	6. Surprising Obi-Wan

'Well, I'm never doing that again.' Obi-Wan drawls. 'Nearly three hours in that revolting cantina and I'm nowhere nearer to finding the slaves.' He sighs. Anakin puts a hand on his back consolingly.

'What about you? How was your morning?'

'Pretty good.' Anakin can't help but grin.

'What?' Obi-Wan looks cautiously at him. 'What happened?' He sighs. 'Don't tell me-'

'I know where the slaves are.' he blurts out in true Skywalker fashion.

Obi-Wan does a double take. 'You do?' He raises an eyebrow.

'Yeah. They're with the Hutts. Watto told me. They'll be traded to the winning sponsor of the Pod Race in two days.' He smirks at Obi-Wan's gaping mouth.

'Well, Padawan, Master Windu will be impressed.' He chuckles.

'Oh, and there was this girl-' Anakin begins dreamily.

'There it is!' Obi-Wan exclaims, pointing his finger. 'Always a girl. Always, there is a girl.'

'Like Master Yoda, you are beginning to sound.' Anakin smirks.

Obi-Wan chuckles softly. 'You're hopeless, Padawan.'

'You've told me.' Anakin grins


	7. Saving Posé

'I'm just going out for some air, back in a bit,' Anakin calls to Obi-Wan from the next seat at the bar.

'Okay, but don't be long,' Obi-Wan replies over the rim of his drink. It's good alcohol (Obi-Wan should know) and he can't be bothered to move.

Anakin nods and slips off the stool. The cantina is hot and dark and he needs to be alone for a while. The mission has involved lots of talking and walking and sand and reminders of his mother and at times Anakin wonders how much longer he can take it.

As he passes through the door, he hears what sounds like a muffled yell - not loud enough to be confirmed but loud enough to set his adrenaline gushing. His hands fly to his lightsaber and he looks around.

He slides along the side of the building to where he can hear more frantic murmurs.

'You shut up, do you want them to hear you?'

'Get off me!' the voice is soft and high-pitched. It reminds him of someone.

'Oh, no, darling, you like this, don't you? We're just getting started...' That voice is harsh and slimy and makes him shudder.  
He turns the corner to see a man talking to something hidden in an alcove.

After more yelling, Anakin realises what is happening.

He's not stupid. This isn't right.

He needs to stop it.

'Get off me!' the voice screams.

'Will you be quiet?'

'Hey!' Anakin yells, with more confidence than he'd known he had. 'You heard her!'

The man turns around and glares at him. His expression changes when Anakin ignites his lightsaber. 'Let her go.'

The man scuttles off into the night.

Anakin rushes forward to see if his victim is alright. In the shadows of the alcove, it's hard to make out a face, especially with the person's headscarf still concealing parts of their face.

'Thank you,' she whispers, avoiding the glance of the Jedi and tucking dark, curly wisps back into the dark scarf.

'It was nothing.' Anakin says modestly. 'Are you alright?'

'I'll be fine.' she whispers, ducking her head. She looks up at him and he remembers her big, brown eyes.

'The slave from Watto's shop?!' Anakin nearly exclaims. Her expression turns sour.

'I'm a person, and my name is Posé.' she says defiantly.

'I'm very pleased to meet you, Posé.' Anakin smiles graciously, something he has learnt from Obi-Wan. 'Properly, I mean. Without Watto. What are you doing out here, anyway?'

'Just on my way home.' she shrugs.

'But you were attacked!' Anakin exclaims.

'It happens most nights.' Her voice is still a little hoarse from crying.

'Most nights?' Anakin repeats, stunned.

'It's nothing to worry about - only Scario kept-' her voice breaks at this point and she sobs into Anakin's robes. He puts an arm around her shuddering form and clears his throat.

'Anakin?' He hears Obi-Wan's voice and he's not pleased.

He holds a finger to his lips and nods.

'What are you doing out here?' Obi/Wan continues, still unable to see Posé and wondering what Anakin could be doing.

Suddenly Posé hears and starts violently, backing up against the wall and sliding across it to leave.

'No, come back!' Anakin calls. 'It's fine, we're not gonna hurt you.'

'Who's this?' Obi-Wan looks from the girl to Anakin, then back to the girl.

'This is Posé. She was-'

'He rescued me.' she blurts out.

'Did he now?' Obi-Wan almost looks pleased. 'I'm very glad to hear that.'

'She needs protection, Master.' Anakin says seriously. She was being assaulted.

'I can handle myself.' she says softly. 'I always have done.'

'Always?' Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. She nods.

'Since I was four. My mum died and my dad was sent to Kessel.' she explains.

'You've been on your own since you were four?' Anakin gapes.

'How old are you now?' Obi-Wan asks, folding his arms.

'I'll be eighteen in two weeks.' she smiles.

'Eighteen?' Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. 'Fourteen years, all on your own?'

'That's right. It's been fine, I don't get much downtime. Watto likes to keep me busy.' She chuckles.

'I don't know how you can be so cheerful all the time.' Anakin thinks aloud. 'Working at Watto's was my worst job.'

'I've had much worse.' she says seriously. 'I was a slave for Jabba the Hutt when I was a child, then I worked at Besto's Cantina until I was fifteen. Then Watto won me in the Big Sweep-'

'The Big Sweep?' both Jedi ask.

'A couple of years ago, there was this day where the slave owners all got a bit excited and ended up betting whole businesses on a Pod Race. The winner would get seven shops and all the slaves with them.' Posé explains. 'Somehow Watto won - now he owns most of this side of town.'

'Wow. Never expected that.' Anakin chuckles. Silence falls and Anakin looks over to his Master.

 _Master, you can't have been ignoring her force signature all this time,_ Anakin says across their bond.

_No, Padawan. I haven't._


	8. Early Morning

'It's only just dawn and you're going Posé hunting.' Obi-Wan shakes his head, sighing. He was astonished to discover his Padawan eating breakfast as he awoke to meditate, and even more astonished at his intentions.

'I'm not going Posé hunting, don't be stupid.' Anakin says, almost guiltily. 'I'm going to see an old friend.'

'No you're not, you're off to find that girl again.' Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, propped up against the wall of the freighter corridor. 'Need I remind you,' he sighs, taking in his Padawan's hurried form 'of the explicit rules stated on this matter in the Jedi code?'

Anakin finishes tying his belt and grins back sardonically. 'Never stopped you, did it, Master?' He smirks, walking around towards the door. Obi-Wan stares open mouthed as he disappears around the corner. 'Bye, Threepio, I'll be back soon.' Anakin calls, his voice muffled by the distance between them.

Obi-Wan sighs, leaning back against the wall. His Padawan would be the death of him (as he often said).


	9. Megana and Lella

Anakin strolls along Main Street. He hates the way the sand gets everywhere - so coarse, rough, irritating. It's sticking to his poncho, which is stupid in itself, and he can't understand why they can't just dress like civilians. Still, he takes a childish kind of pleasure in the thought that it impressed Posé.

He's actually not going 'Posé hunting,' as Obi-Wan so eloquently put it. In fact, he's trying to forget about her. He's trying to find a friend. He'd explained it all to Obi-Wan, but the older Jedi had no consideration for his strategy and left him alone, which irritated the Padawan. Still, he knew better than to let his feelings get the better of him.

'Megana?' he calls through the door's tiny hole. He's hedging all his bets on the girl being there - young woman, now. She was the first to doubt his abilities as a Podracer, but he's heard that she's working for the Hutts, so she could provide some valuable intel. 'Megana?' He puts his lips to the stone hole and calls again.

'Abi?!' he hears a voice yell. 'One minute, one minute!'

A minute later, a figure in soft leather slippers and a thin cotton dressing gown (and apparently nothing else) appears at the door. Her hair is just the same, high blonde buns, but she's older - definitely more beautiful, but a harsh, cynical kind of beauty, the kind that has seen sorrow and swept it under the carpet.  
Still, she's astonished to see him.

'Ani?' she repeats. 'Ani Skywalker? What in the Hutts are you doing here?' She leans against the door, then beckons for him to come in. They sit down at a tiny table and she rests her chin on her hands, looking up almost adoringly.

'I've come from Coruscant.' he begins.

'Say that again,' she beams.

'What?' Anakin is confused.

'Say 'Coruscant,' it's so sexy,' she grins.

'Coruscant?' he raises an eyebrow. 'Anyway-'

She turns her head back to face what looks like a bedroom door.

'Hey, Lella, doesn't this sound sexy?' she calls back, then turning to Anakin, gestures for him to repeat it.

'Coruscant?' he says slowly. By the force, he thinks, they'll love Obi-Wan.

'Aw, that's gorgeous! One sec,' the voice replies, emerging smudged and chaotic from the bedroom. The shirt she wears is far too small and Anakin is rendered speechlessly uncomfortable.

'Ani, you remember Lella?' Megana asks, kissing up the side of the girl, who begins to whimper and run her hands through Megana's hair.

Anakin really wants to leave.

'Listen, I'm sorry to interrupt, I'll come back later.' Anakin stands to leave, but is met by concerned 'no, no's from his hosts and eyes them warily as he sits down.

'How can we help you, Ani?' Lella asks. She's older than Megana, probably about 21 now, while the younger must be only just eighteen.

'Well, I was wondering if you know anything about the slaves being held with the Hutts?' Anakin asks.

They look at him blankly.

'You're here about them?' Lella raises an eyebrow.

'Yes, that's why I asked.' Anakin sighs.

'They're being held in a dugout half a centiparsec south of Jabba's palace, about sixteen of them, guarded by four units, gonna be bet on tomorrow.' Lella drawls, looking out of the tiny window in boredom.

Anakin takes a moment to process this information. 'Thank you.' he finally manages.

'Anything for you, gorgeous,' Megana seats herself on his lap and taps his nose.

Anakin shuffles awkwardly. He is Anakin Skywalker, King of the Flirt, and he's dumbfounded.

'Well, I suppose-' he is interrupted by a knock on the door. Lella moves past him to open it.

He chuckles softly as he hears Obi-Wan clear his throat. 'Excuse me? I'm looking for Anakin Skywalker?'

'Oh, Ani!' Lella calls, stepping aside to allow Obi-Wan in.

His eyebrows rise at the sight in front of him - he can see far too much under that dressing gown and fears Anakin has seen yet more.

'Hey, you're a Jedi too?' Megana asks. 'Ooh, say Coruscant!' she nearly squeals.

'I'm here for my Padawan?' Obi-Wan smiles sarcastically, not looking too impressed.

'See you around, Ani,' Megana stands up to allow her guest to do the same.

'Yeah...' Anakin trails off.

'We should be going,' Obi-Wan says quietly.

'Yep.' Anakin nods a thank-you to his hosts and hurries out of the door.

He sighs a breath of relief.

'Why do you always end up surrounded by pretty girls?' Obi-Wan sighs as they make their way back to the ship.

'It's a gift, Master. And I suggest we get going before the guard changes, so we can rescue the slaves as fast as possible.' He smirks.

'You - how do you know where they are?' Obi-Wan sighs again, running a hand through his sandy hair.

'Lella told me. The tall one. They're half a centiparsec south of Jabba's palace, near Mos Eisley.' He grins proudly.

There is a moment of silence. 'Do you reckon if I spent all my time straddled by half-naked girls, I'd get as much info as you?'

'It's my gift, Master.' Anakin looks proudly over the horizon. 'Mom would be proud.'

Obi-Wan splutters. 'After what I just saw? She would not.'


	10. Posé from Afar

Walking back to the ship, Master and Padawan talk of Jedi things - the Council, the mission, sand, how quickly they can get home and enjoy proper food again.  
Anakin spots a figure amongst some children and smiles softly to himself. Obi-Wan notices him and narrows his eyes.

'What is it?'

'Look, over there.'

Anakin smiles gently at a scene near the horizon. There's a girl of about his own age, holding the hands of two tiny children, surrounded by various other young specimens, helping them fetch water. She smiles constantly, as if her face could never grow tired from it.

Posé. The girl from Watto's shop.

Her soft, curly brown hair waves a little in the harsh, hot wind, across her eyes and forehead. If this were Coruscant, it would stick in her makeup; it is not, and so it simply drifts. And, also unlike Coruscant, she isn't wearing any makeup. The younglings evidently adore her; they gather around her like bees to a hive, catching on her every word, laughing when she laughs, smiling when she smiles (some of their faces MUST be tired).

She's not like the other slaves, hurrying about their business, desperate for anything they can get. If she worked in the cantina, she's probably used to less-than-chivalrous advancements, and she looks somehow as if she has known all the troubles of the world. Still, her face, her smile, her laugh - so innocent that Anakin could have thought her a princess, or Bureaucrat's daughter.

'She's not like the others, is she, Padawan?' Obi-Wan looks at his apprentice with an almost mocking smile.

Anakin isn't sure how to reply, so he chuckles softly and carries on walking.


	11. A Message from Mace

'It was all very exciting.' Anakin rests his feet on the dashboard and leans back in his chair. 'Obi-Wan killed, like, 100 guys-'

'I did not,' Obi-Wan hastily added.

'Jabba nearly sold us as slaves, I was accepted into a cult, then kicked out 7 minutes later,' Anakin explains.

'Thank you, Skywalker.' Master Windu says dryly as he raises his eyebrows at Obi-Wan through the holo. 'Master Kenobi, now that you have completed your expedition we expect you back in Coruscant in two days.'

'Yes, Master.' Obi-Wan nodded.

Anakin did not find it so easy to hide his emotions.

'We're leaving already?' he exclaimed, sitting forward.

'You're hardly staying around for the view.' Mace scoffee.

'We'll see you in two days, Master Windu.' Obi-Wan bowed his head and shut off the transmission.

Anakin turned to him. 'What about-' he stopped himself. 'What about the beautiful scenery?'

'What about it?' Obi-Wan snorted.

Anakin tried a different tactic. 'What about the alcohol?'

'Oh, Padawan mine,' Obi-Wan chuckled. 'This grotty stuff can't make me stay - nor can the clientele, so don't try 'girls' either.' He shook his head.

'Can I at least go back to Mos Espa one time? I want to...' He trailed off and Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

'That girl can't be trained as a Jedi, Padawan, you know that. She's far too old, totally uneducated, and seems to be a pretty staple part of her community.' Obi-Wan sighed, thinking back to the events of the night before. He began again with renewed vigour. 'And she's a slave! And I know you were too, but _multiple people_ almost died trying to get you here, and I'm not ready to try that again!'

Anakin stared blankly at him, then stood up and left the ship.

Obi-Wan looked after him, shrugging blankly. He turned to Threepio.

'If I may say so, Master Kenobi, that did not go so well.' Threepio sighed.


	12. Talking to Posé

'Boy?' Watto calls from behind the desk - or whatever it is. 'Back? Why? You already 'rescued' those slaves.' He rolls his eyes and folds his arms.

'I'm here to speak to Posé, if you don't mind.' Anakin says, solemnly.

Watto looks him up and down. 'Why? She busy. She got lotta lotta work to do.' He shakes his head.

'I'll be five minutes, I got a bunch'a credits if that's what you want, I just need to talk to her. Alone.' Anakin holds his hands up, unusually serious.

Watto raises an eyebrow, catches the bag of cash Anakin throws at him, then yells for the girl.

She comes running in, breathless and as breathlessly beautiful as the last time he saw her. Her scarf is tied around her left ankle as a bandage of some kind - Anakin can spy the shadow of a bloodstain on her inner calf. She pushes her hair back and smiles.

'Hello,' she nods to Anakin, with a shy sort of half-smile.

'What have you been doing with that boy?' asks Watto.

'I've only met him once, with you!' Posé explains, somehow still smiling.

'Oh really?' Watto scoffs. 'He pays me for five minutes of 'getting to know you'?'

Posé turns to Anakin, the smile gone from her face and replaced with a look of almost frightened disdain.

For Posé, money and time are often closely woven together. From the age of fourteen or so, many large sums of money have been waved her way for an hour's conversation, or an evening of companionship. It seems that many will pay to catch sight of her hair that ripples when she laughs, or her dark eyes that crinkle when she smiles.

And fear is often interlinked - whatever the deal made, Posé always works in fear. How could she not, when associating with the kind of people who must pay for a glimpse at love?

'Not like that!' Anakin can sense her panic and begins Panakin himself. 'I just - need to talk to you.' He nods to try and reassure her.

Posé seems to whisper something under her breath - a prayer, perhaps. She takes a long blink and smiles at Anakin, nodding to Watto and following the Padawan out of the shop.

Anakin leans against a nearby wall. 'I didn't mean to frighten you.' he begins.

'I didn't mean to incriminate you so suddenly.' Posé nods hastily. 'I apologise.'

'Oh, please, don't worry about it. I didn't properly introduce myself, by the way, I'm Anakin Skywalker.' He smiles. 

'Posé Kinella.' She bows her head formally and Anakin smiles in response. 'Now that we're properly introduced, how do you mean to go about our acquaintance?'

Anakin takes a minute to understand that sentence. He's sure she'll get on well with Obi-Wan.

'Well, I'm actually leaving.' Anakin says stoutly.

Posé looks at him, confused. Very confused.

'Already? Then, why make my acquaintance? I'm just a slave girl, you're a Jedi, surely you've got better things to do?' Posé suddenly sounds less sure of herself.

Anakin isn't sure how to phrase his next line.

'I came here to tell you, I don't know if you've realised, but you have a VERY strong force signature.' he blurts.

She looks at him blankly for a moment.

'I have to go.' she mutters, running back into the shop. 


	13. Then Getting Mocked About It

'Good job.' Obi-Wan rolls his eyes.

Anakin spins around to face him. 'Seriously, Master, you've gotta stop doing that!'

Obi-Wan grins sardonically in response.

'Now I'll never find her!' Anakin sighs.

'What were you _expecting_ her to say?' Obi-Wan scoffs. ' _Aw, sweet_?'

Anakin turns away, mind rattling. Of course Obi-Wan's right, he _always is._ What could he have said after that?

You're not actually allowed to come train with me, but I thought I'd let you know anyway?

It's a shame we haven't been given the same rights in life but hey, c'est la vie?

Screw Obi-Wan, I'm hopelessly in love with you, come get on my ship and I'll take you to Coruscant?

'I'm going to find her.' 

Obi-Wan holds his hands up in defeat as his Padawan disappears into the crowded shop. 


End file.
